falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Browncub1
Moving Wanted to make sure you didn't lose any content in the move: Joshua Coin was the religious leader for the religion of "Coinism." He was born in 2250 in the city of Carson City, Nevada. Background Joshua Coin was born in the city of Carson City, Nevada. His father was killed by bandits at a young age. In 2257, his mother and him tried migrating to the city of New Vegas but didn't have enough money to get inside the New Vegas. At the age of 12, Joshua Coin's mother died from cancer. He survived on his own. At the age of 13, he said he got a vision from the God above and that God wanted him to spread his word around. When Coin went to visit a doctor about his vision, the doctor said he had a disease known as "Wild Wasteland Syndrome". Coin didn't listen and continued to spread the word of his God. At age 16, he was decided to take his preaching outside of the New Vegas area. It took him a few months to make it to the town of Goodsprings, where he preached there and people listened. When he was leaving Goodsprings to head North, some people followed him, this was his first following. He stopped at the Yangtze Memorial to pray at the at a t-shaped memorial. He decided to bring his following back to the outskirts of New Vegas, to see if people would listen because he now had a group following. Popularity years In the year 2268, Coin's popularity soared from his preaching. Mr. House even invited Coin into New Vegas. Coin could be given a pass to New Vegas on the condition that he spoke at the Tops Casino. Coin agreed to this. Coin went to the casino and preached his message of God. He was given better clothing for the event. When Coin walked into the Tops, he didn't like the gambling he saw but let it slide, since he was in Vegas. Joshua Coin's following grew even more with the speaking at the Tops. Some of the Chairmen even asked him if they could join him, Coin said he accepted all. Some of the Chairmen deserted the Tops and joined Coin. The Chairmen were furious about this and banned Coin from speaking at the Tops again. The day after that, Coin was scheduled to speak at the Gomorrah. Upon entering the Gomorrah, he did not like what he saw at all. There was gambling, prostitution and smug people. Coin walked to the first poker table and flipped it over. The Omertas didn't stop him because they were afraid of the large followers Coin had behind him. After Coin flipped every poker table and busted in a slot machine with his fist, he yelled that this is no way for a powerful group to behave and that it defied the laws of God. When Coin left the casino, Mr. House approached Coin via a securitron. Mr. House told Coin that if he behaves that way again, he'll be kicked out of New Vegas. The securitron rolled away before Coin could respond. Coin and his followers were staying at Vault 21, he had so many followers that they filled the entire hotel. When Coin woke up the next day, he found out that the Ultra-Luxe cancelled his preaching that night because of what he did at Gomorrah. Coin was upset but didn't want to show it. Instead, he decided to go to Freeside and spend the next year preaching there. He preached at the Atomic Wrangler twenty-times in that year period. At the age of 21, the Gomorrah invited him back for him to preach again, as long as he didn't flip any tables. Coin accepted it only if there was no prostitution and the Omertas looked better when he entered. They accepted and Coin visited. When he got inside, an Omerta told him to meet with the leader first before preaching. Coin met with the leader upstairs. The leader told Coin that he didn't want Coin to show his face in New Vegas ever again, and if he did, there would be dire consequences. Coin was shocked at first but chuckled as he left. He immediately requested a meeting with Mr. House and Mr. House met with him. Coin told Mr. House about what the Omertas threatened and Mr. House gave Coin a securitron bodyguard. The same routine happened for Coin for several years; he preached in New Vegas, in Freeside and managed to preach in Goodsprings once. One day, Coin was approached by a man in a suit. Coin was expecting him to ask a question about his cult, but the man simply said, "If you continue what you're doing, the Legion will have to come after you," Coin was puzzled but ignored it as an empty threat. In the year 2272, the NCR struck a deal with Coin to be tour NCR camps in the New Vegas area to improve morale. He first went to Camp Forlorn Hope to improve morale. He told everyone there that they were doing God's bidding for defeating the Legion. Coin continue to visit the camps. However, one day he was walking with an NCR escort back to New Vegas from the Mojave Outpost they were ambushed by a Legion squad. The fighting was brutal but the NCR ended up winning, with Coin being safe. This small ambush changed Coin's views however. He realize that the violence between the NCR and the Legion was terrible. He decided to be less bias about his tours and to visit everyone, promoting anti-war. His followers grew rapidly after he said this. The amount of people following Coin doubled from twenty to forty in less than a month. With the amount of people, Coin put his securitron bodyguard on hold in New Vegas strip. With him now spreading anti-war, the government officials of the Legion found him even more dangerous than before. The NCR didn't feel the effect of Coin's preaching until much later. The Legion invited Coin to visit the Fort and preach there. The Legion was going to assassinate Coin as he was leaving the Fort, to finish him. Coin finished his NCR tour first and then went to the Fort. He arrived there in the year 2274. When Coin began preaching, the Legion soldiers surrounded him and liked what he was saying. Coin was with around 50 followers at this time and the Legion had no way to assassinate him without others seeing. The Legion had a man plant a landmine on the main road and blame it on the Fiends. As Coin was leaving, about twenty Legion soldiers deserted their post and snuck in with Coin's followers. The landmine blast went off however and killed 19 followers. When Coin survived the blast, he felt as if God was protecting him now. A large funeral service was held for the 19 dead and they were cremated, just a few miles away from the Fort. The Legion's plan backfired, because now a rapid influx in anti-war spread throughout the Legion and many soldiers were deserting and leaving the army. Coin continued to tour the NCR outposts and even set up a meeting to go to Jacobstown, where people feared because of the super mutants. Coin went to Jacobstown and arrived in the year 2275. He spoke with Marcus, the leader about it and saw that they were just human. The followers were surprised at first that Coin would shake the hand of a monster, but they soon felt accepting of the mutants. Coin preached at Jacobstown about the values of peace and how it beneficial it is. Marcus personally told Coin he left an impact on him. Coin left Jacobstown and about three super mutants came with him. In the year 2276, Coin had about one-hundred followers. Coin's right-hand man, Oliver, who had joined recently, told Coin that Coin had an army. "We can take out the Legion if we wanted to, with our numbers," Oliver told Coin. However, Coin believed in the morals of peace and refused, saying that the best way to live was to roam the land God gave to them. This way of life was the same up until the end of the year 2277, Coin told the followers to go home. He had close to 200 followers. Coin told them all to go home and spread the message themselves, for it'd be beneficial. The followers, who never question Coin, went home. The values of peace spread more than ever. Coin did this because he was thinking about settling down soon, he had enough money to rent out a hotel room in the Strip until he was 100 years old. Coin decided to do one last big preaching until he went back to retire. In the year 2278, he contacted the president of the NCR and asked if he could preach at Hoover dam. They arranged it and Coin wanted it be a surprise, to see how many followers he actually had. He started talking at 12 AM at night. After five minutes of speaking, a small crowd of NCR soldiers formed in the center, listening. By 1 AM, a large crowd was around Coin, listening. The NCR had to send out rangers to use as crowd control. By the end of his preaching at 2 AM, almost every single soldier in the NCR at Hoover Dam surrounded the podium and were listening. When he finished at 2 AM, the crowd dispersed. Only a few soldiers went back to duty, the rest crowded Coin and wanted an autograph or to ask him questions. Coin left Hoover Dam with a smile and was proud of his last preaching, his 2nd largest. That day, the NCR felt the effect of Coin's anti-war speaking. 40% of the NCR soldiers at Hoover Dam deserted, the president of NCR was furious with Coin. Coin was back in New Vegas by this time however. He had rented out a hotel room in the Ultra-Luxe. Mr. House wanted to speak with Coin. Coin went outside the Ultra-Luxe and spoke with Mr. House via Securitron. Mr. House informed Coin about a Legion ambassador who was visiting the Strip and Mr. House wanted Coin to stay inside, for Mr. House's calculations said the Legion had a trick up their sleeve. It was the year 2280 and Coin looked out his window. A squad of Legion soldiers were walking around a man who wore a suit and hat, Coin noticed a shady man walking towards the Ultra-Luxe. The Legion squad and the ambassador were walking towards the NCR embassy. Coin opened his window to get a better view on the Legion ambassador. He watched as six securitrons surrounded the Legion squad and began firing on them. Coin's ham radio went off and Coin tuned in. Mr. House told Coin that a bomb was detected from the Legions. Coin leaned out his window to see, he saw a bomb being removed. There was a knocking at Coin's door and Coin went over to answer it. When he opened it, the same shady man appeared. Coin heard several gunshots and he felt a racking pain in his stomach. The guy took off running. Coin fell on the ground in his own blood. Hotel guests walked out of their rooms and gasped to see Coin on the ground, bleeding. Joshua Coin had already died from blood loss when the medical team arrived. He was given a formal funeral and was buried in an unknown and unmarked grave. Aftermath Many people were throwing the blame around who killed Joshua Coin. The NCR blamed Legion because the Legion was about to blow up the NCR embassy that same day, the Legion blamed the NCR because the NCR had lost a considerable about of men to desertion. Mr. House blamed the Legion because of their obvious hatred towards Coin. Joshua Coin helped maintain the peace in the Mojave. When he died, violence shot up. Legacy Coin's teaching of Coinism dwindled but it branched off into various things. His teaching of peace was still accepted by a lot of people. However, as wars became more and more frequent, many denied his teaching because they believed there could never be peace. CaptainCain Glad to see your move was seamless Browncub welcome to the fallout Fanfiction wiki. CaptainCain (talk) 11:08, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey Browncub1, Its CaptainCain from the Fallout fanon wiki and I'm letting you know that a new user is being shunted here from TL and we'd like you to welcome him when he joins the wiki. Thanks. CaptainCain (talk) 00:12, July 29, 2015 (UTC)